


ultimate occurrence

by gusterd



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, but thats just mondo being mondo, dialogue practice, first dr fanfic, hiro and byakuya talking? who wouldve thunk, hiro loves the garden, i just HAD to add a little ishimondo, im so bad at tags hahah, just guys being dudes, light cursing, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusterd/pseuds/gusterd
Summary: Who knew Byakuya liked flowers? Hiro certainly didn’t.





	ultimate occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> heyy!! this is my first ever danganronpa fanfic. i wrote it mostly to practice speaking styles, but i figured i might as well post it here!  
hope you like it!!!! (^w^)

this was an incredibly odd occurrence. 

hiro was in study hall, or free time. during this hour he would always head up to the garden with a bag of chips in hand. he’d stop by the coop, greet the chickens (and the rest of the plants) before settling down on the stone path, criss crossed. the blue painted ceiling calmed the anxious nerves hiro didnt even know he had, as he chowed down on his chips. the smell of the shrubs, the clucking of the chickens, the dew upon every leaf. it was heaven

until today, when it became a swarming confusion.

hiro had just finished his bag of chips when the doors to the garden opened. there was a rush of cool air from the hallway as someone began a steady stride into the greenhouse. 

instinctively, hiro froze. 30% of him insisted it was a serial killer hunting him down to sell his brain to cannibals. but deep down, he knew it was a classmate, of course it was! but who? that was the question. who was trying to murder him??

maybe it was chihiro. sometimes she stopped by the garden to feed the chickens. it always warmed hiros heart to see someone else share his love of those feathered creatures. in fact, they even named the chickens together!

or it was celeste! often she marveled at the huge plant in the center of the garden. she’d tap her metal coated finger to her chin in thought, before spinning on her heels and leaving promptly without speaking to hiro. it was nice of her to not disturb him! 

or maybe it was mondo, what if it was mondo? what if he came to seek hiro and bludgeon his skull in for getting a better grade than him in math? what if hiro was taking his last breaths right now?!?

hiro had to do something. he had to save himself!! there was no way he could really fight the ultimate biker off, but being several years older AND a prophet hiros wiseness would disintegrate mondo instantly!

as the footsteps came closer, hiro mentally hyped himself up for his attack. he prayed a small prayer to every god in the universe. he finished it with a nod of the head and an ‘amen’ before jumping up, fingers on his temples, ready to blast mondo to pieces.

“what the hell are you doing.” 

standing across from hiro wasnt mondo, it was byakuya. his face was stone towards hiro, peering into hiro for a coherent answer he knew he would not get.

“woah! sorry, man, i thought you were mondo,” hiro exclaimed, scratching the back of his head. byakuya scoffed before walking past hiro. 

“i don’t have time for these childish games,” byakuya hissed under his breath as he walked farther into the garden. hiro trailed close behind in curiosity. byakuya wasn’t carrying anything..surely he wasn’t there to speak to hiro. maybe he just needed a nice break in the greenery.

“what’re you doing?” hiro asked finally.

no response. 

“are you deaf? coulda sworn you could speak..” hiro rubbed his chin. “i mean, you just did right? when i scared you?” before hiro could continue, byakuya turned around gritting his teeth.

“of course i can speak, peasant. and i can hear, i’m just ignoring you.” byakuyas mouth turned into a grin. “its amusing, i must admit, to see you try and be equal to me, hiro. however i dont appreciate the advance.”

hiro frowned, “huh? of course we’re, equal we’re classmates!” his eyes went wide in realization. “dang, i knew you weren’t deaf!!” 

byakuya groaned loudly before turning and walking away from hiro. hiro followed close behind him again

“why’re you in here anyway? why not the library?” hiro had a hint of suspicion that toko had run byakuya out of the library, but he was only 30% sure of this. 

“does it truly concern you?” byakuya retorted before reaching the farthest point of the garden. he found a spot by a patch of flowers and sat himself against the wall. his shoulders seemed to relax as he began to stroke the multicolored petals of the flowers before him. 

byakuya likes flowers? weird.

“hey, byakuya,” hiro began again, knowing the blond may not acknowledge him. “what kind of flower is this? ive never seen them before.” to his surprise, byakuya let out a chuckle.

“naturally, you cant store the names of many flower species in your brain.” hiro nodded slightly at this, admittingly. flowers weren’t his forte, so he never paid too much mind in the art of colorful botany. 

byakuya continued. “but, since i’m not so irritated in the presence of these, i suppose i’ll teach you of them.” hiro smiled. 

“hah awesome!!!”

“now sit, peasant.” 

as if he were a dog, hiro did just as told and sat criss cross by byakuya. the brunets eyes were wide, and both males could agree that hiro was, indeed, basking in immense intelligence.

byakuya continue to caress the petals between his fingers and palms. “this is very out of my character to do. i hope you appreciate this.” he said.

“duh!”

“these are gladiolus flowers,” byakuya told him, and from then began his lesson. hiro tuned in intently to byakuyas lecture, soaking in every piece of information he could. they lost track of time, but before they knew it, the lesson was over.

byakuya had plucked off one of the petals he had been petting and kept it in a fist, as if to single the conversation was over.

“wow.” hiro marveled. “how did you know all that?? you have to be some sort of alien...” 

“gladiolus flowers represent power and strength. as a togami i possess such things, and i have no shame in admitting i am often attracted towards things which emit features i possess.” byakuya looked at hiro. “if you were truly listening to me, you would have found that is an easy deduction. or perhaps your frontal lobe has withered away and died.”

“hah! see, i can’t even be offended because i have no idea what you just said!”

byakuya sighed, “ive let a commoner take advantage of my time..” he began to stand up, but hiro stood up faster.

“come on man, dont be like that.” he exclaimed. the blond stood and brushed his pants off. hiro noticed that byakuya stood a little taller than him, something he’d never acknowledged before. byakuya was looking at hiro over the brim of his glasses lense, crossing his arms.

“how must i speak then? to a low life such as yourself, that i am ashamed to have been caught up in?” 

i dont know man, i think youve really nailed this one..

before hiro could say anything, the doors to the garden opened again. there was clicking of boots upon the stone path, several boots, and loud hearty laughter. hiro turned around to face the entrance, hearing byakuya scoff as the faces came in the clear.

“bro!! i told you, theres no point in trying!” it was taka. 

“oh come on, little hall monitor bro. i’m not gonna get hurt.” and mondo.

“tch.” byakuya hissed, crossing his arms tighter and beginning to tap his foot on the ground. 

taka was grabbing hold of mondos arm with a tight grip, attempting to hold the biker back but not showing enough passion to do it successfully. in one hand, mondo held a plastic spoon and in the other, what seemed to be a literal fist full of garbage was escaping his grip, bit by bit.

“its not well to tamper with the school grounds!” taka protested, grip tightening on mondos arm as they approached the giant flower in the center of the garden. 

“i’m not tampering, bro,” mondo rolled his eyes. “if anything, we’re feeding this sonuvabitch!” 

hiro waved at the two. “hey!! whatre you guys doing?” from behind him, byakuya groaned,

“look what youve done.”

hiro approached mondo and taka, with byakuya surprisingly on his tail. perhaps he was as interested as hiro to find out what the other boys were up to.

“hiro! yo!” mondo threw up his fist as a sort of wave, while taka smiled wide though his worried eyes remained,

“good afternoon, yasuhiro!”

“what’re you guys doing?” hiro repeated. mondo shrugged and stuck out his tongue, gesturing to the large flower,

“seeing what this fucker can do!”

“mondo! language!!” taka gasped, but mondo ignored him. 

“who even knows what this thing is, right?”

byakuya clicked his tongue, and suddenly mondos eyes were narrowed.

“oh, this bastard,” he muttered. “the fuck do you want?”

“i must say, i am quite surprised to see you marveling at a plant, mondo. i thought perhaps all the gasoline fumes had burned away your brain cells, but i suppose theres just a few left.” byakuya smirked. mondo grit his teeth at the heir, before groaning.

“damn, you’re fucking annoying, you know that?.”

taka began to cling to mondo, sticking out his bottom lip at byakuya as if to try and scare him away.

byakuya chuckled at mondo, “do you want to know about the flower or not? that is, if your brain can handle it.”

“do you know about ALL these flowers? seriously!!” hiro exclaimed. “im..totally amazed right now.” in response to this byakuya smiled,

“thank you, peasant. its nice to see the bolts on your skull aren’t as loose as they seemed.”

“no prob!” hiro stopped. “wait, did you say-?” 

mondo groaned exasperatedly. “god god, OKAY, fine. tell me about the goddamn flower.”

and so, byakuya told them of the famed ‘monokuma flower’. its incredibly beneficial to the environment as it apparently digests garbage and plastic, as byakuya stated, this flower may revolutionize the way things are disposed of.

“despite what it may eat, the monokuma flower can also be supplied as a food source.” byakuya swiftly pushed up his glasses as he gazed at the giant flower. “remarkable botany work.”

“yeah, yeah,” mondo waved his hand in the air dismissively, byakuya raising an eyebrow. “lets just throw this shit in there, eh?!” with one swift move, he tossed the garbage in his fist up into the mouth of the flower. 

“what are you doing!?” taka cried out. “what if it cant actually eat that?”

“then mr smartass lied to us.” mondo stated matter-of-factly.

“not possible.” byakuya quipped. “although your level of being disgusts me, i do not wish to make you more stupid than you already are.”

“stop with the bullying!” taka protested, pointing a finger at byakuya. “schools are supposed to be areas of education and enjoyment! we are here to boost each other, not tear each other down!” 

hiro scratched the back of his head. “i’m not sure anyones ever really enjoyed school...”

“will you both shut up?” mondo snapped. he turned to taka. “bro, get on my shoulders.”

“wh-what?”

“come on! i want you to look in the flower and see if that trash is still there!”

“mondo-“

before taka could protest anymore, mondo had already squatted down and forced taka onto his shoulders. the black haired boy was squealing as mondo stood up, grabbing onto the bikers face.

“yo, watch the hair, bro!” mondo exclaimed. he walked closer to the flower. “can you see in??”

“uhh...i-ummm.”

“is it still in there?”

“n-no.. please let me down, mondo. this is—this is against proper classroom protocol!!” 

hiro turned to byakuya, who had an amused expression on his face.

“like two lab rats,” the blond said, causing hiro to erupt in giggles.

“bro, ive got you!” mondo reassured taka as he held onto the boys legs. “you’re not gonna fall!”

takas face had flushed bright red in embarrassment, tears beginning to well in his eyes. “bro, come on, i-i dont like heights..” and as quick as can be, taka was back on the ground. mondo ruffled the hall monitors raven hair with a smile.

“you did great, taka!!” mondo praised. takas cheeks had grown even redder, and he was muttering something to mondo that byakuya and hiro couldnt hear. soon the two boys exited the garden, mondos arm snaked around takas shoulder with a hand still playfully ruffling his hair.

when the two were out of sight, hiro was in awe,

“man, i love their friendship. they’re such bros!” he gushed. byakuya nodded,

“i agree, though there must be something else underlying..”

“like what?”

byakuya tapped his chin. “its unclear. but yes, i suppose it is-“ he sighed. “-endearing, at the least.”

hiro suddenly remembered something.

“hey, byakuya, you never told me why you came into the garden! why not the library?”

hiro watched as byakuyas gaze went between two stones on the pavement in thought. he put his thumb under his chin, standing and pondering. soon he came to a sufficient conclusion and cleared his throat. the blond looked at hiro, who had the beginnings of smile on his lips.

“i wanted my fortune told.” byakuya replied, as if it were obvious.


End file.
